mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Appearifier
]The Appearifier is a matter transporter device that occupies the "triangley fractal room" in the skyship base. It appears to be designed to teleport an object to the platform near it. It is unknown if the platform is necessary for its function, or what would happen if an object were to be 'appearified' while an object is already on the platform. The Appearifier features two monitors; one shows a diagram of the Earth, while the other shows the world of Sburb, with four planets, each with seven gates separating them from Skaia. A switch on the panel seems to allow the user to switch between the monitors, but so far the switch hasn't been able to be turned. Another Appearifier is located in the laboratory near Rose's house. Unlike the other Appearifier, this Appearifier resembles an arcade machine and allows the user to see their desired target, even in the past. When a living organism such as Jaspers is Paradoxified, another machine scans the genetic code from the resulting green sludge, and creates a fetal clone of the organism. This may be the origin of the Mutant Kitten. The Helipod Base has a similar device with a different symbol and an opposite function: the Sendificator. Function Any object located in the space and time specified by the user will be transported to the Appearifier's platform when the machine is actived. The Appearifier is controlled by four knobs and three buttons on its console. The knobs are: *Latitude, indicated by horizontal line icon. *Longitude, indicated by vertical line icon. *Altitude, indicated by a mountain icon. *Time, indicated by a clock icon. The buttons are: *The Sburb Logo, a green button with an unknown function. *The Triangley Fractal, a blue button that activates the appearifier. *The map of the base, a green button that sets the coordinates to center on the ladder of the base (44.517677, -74.821422, 341.3) It is unknown what the Appearifier considers '0' in regards to latitude, longitude, and altitude, though it's easy to assume that its the equator, the prime meridian, and sea level respectively. The distances on the Appearifier seem to be measured in meters (which the Vagabond refers to as "human meaurement units"). Given this, the ladder of the base is only a little over 87 meters from the origin of the coordinates. Before being reset, the Appearifier was aimed at -0.955766 north, -174.759521 west, 2491.3 feet, on April 13th, 2009, at 12:30:00 in the afternoon. Plotted on the Earth (using modern geographic co-ordinates), the latitude and longitude are placed in a nondescript portion of the Pacific Ocean northeast of Australia, with no nearby land masses. However, when the Vagabond activated the machine with these coordinates, it appearified a pumpkin that was in Jade Harley's greenhouse. Limitations Attempting to transport something from the past that would cause a paradox instead creates a "gelatinous ghost" of the object, which will quickly dissolve into a pile of sludge. It is not yet known what exactly would be considered a paradoxical object, though it seems to be any object that has already been interacted with in the present timeline. So far, a paradoxial conflict has only arisen twice, once when the Vagabond tried to appearify the rotten pumpkin in room 1 before his past self managed to eat it, and the other time when Rose tried to appearify Jasper in the past while she was psychoanalyzing him.. The nature of the gel of the 'ghost objects' is unknown. All that is known about it is that it's very unappetizing. It is unknown if the device has volume, mass, or temporal limitations. However the bars of the teleported grate are approximately the size of the platform. We can assume half an oblate (?) spheroid the radius of which is equal to that of the radius of the platform and the height radius equal to the distance between the emitter and the platform. Objects teleported but not wholly contained within the teleport field show severe side effects. The bars of the grate, for instance, are glowing white hot at their ends, possibly due to stress from being torn away from the adjoining matter. The density of the material may affect how much energy is imparted to it during the sub-molecular disjointing process. It cannot "deappearify" objects and you should feel bad for even thinking such idiotic thoughts. This means that the user is unable to teleport objects from the appearifier to anyplace in space and time. It also means that any objects that get appearified, purposefully or not, can't be sent back. It is unknown what powers the Appearifier. The Appearifier's precision seems to fluctuate constantly. It was precise enough to free Serenity from her amber prison, while being wide enough to appearify the entire chunk of amber, firefly and all, only seconds before. It was also able to remove all six grates from the underground base's entrance despite them not being in contact with one another. Category:Homestuck